


Another?

by widowscock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Jesse McCree, Coming In Pants, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Touching, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowscock/pseuds/widowscock
Summary: A fic for my best bud,, will probably have another chapterHanzo and Jesse had everything you could want in a domestic relationship. They went to bed together, woke up together, and besides work, did almost everything together. And well... you know what's being implied.





	1. Chapter 1

Sun poked through the heavy curtains that decorated the window in the bedroom, and it just so happened that it was morning.  And that the sun was directly in Hanzo's eyes, as clitche as that sounds.   

He threw the covers aside, desperate to get the warmth off his flesh.  Sometimes he swore that it was actually burning his flesh off, or giving him more wrinkles;  whichever it was, it wasn't wanted, or needed.  Hanzo strafed towards the window trying to lay the curtains in a way that blocked the sun out entirely.  Every.  Last.  Bit.  He was half tempted to crawl back under the covers and snuggle up with Jesse (who was practically a furnace), and sleep in for the rest of the morning, but another part of him longed for something more...  promiscuous.  "Snuggling is fine for now," he thought.  

With that, he stepped back into bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's chubby waist, and nuzzled his head into the nape of his neck- careful to not impale Jesse with his black horns.   

"Hh, oh, g'mornin' darlin'.  Didn't think you'd be up this early."  He turned a bit, trying to look at Hanzo, but soon laid his head back on the pillow to avoid the strain being placed on his neck.  

"Ha, yeah.  The sun was bright and it woke me up I suppose."    
"It does that a lot.   I wonder if you do that on purpose just to cuddle."  Jesse's chest rumbled with a small, but deep laughter.  Hanzo's expressioned changed to a more tranquil one.  Jesse's laugh had always found a special place in his mind, as if it had always belonged there in a sense.  

Jesse turned around, only two inches seperating him, and his demon.  Hanzo's heart flipped like an engine, rolling over in excitement as Jesse's hands crept to his face, and held him like like a fragile porcelain doll, which was odd since with anyone else, he was a bull in a china shop.  Their lips danced against one anothers, but Jesse was taking the lead as he straddled Hanzo, pulling away for a bit, and then grabbing his waist.  

"Should we get breakfast first?"  Hanzo rolled his eyes -if the pupils had ever existed- and his eyes flashed down to the tan flesh stretching his button-up shirt to create a small, slender diamond pattern down the center.  
"Of course you'd say that."

Jesse's eyes fluttered half way closed as his head turned to the side.  
"I mean... yea."

Hanzo felt guilty, but his face rivaled that of a freshly picked rose.     
"Okay, but first.  Lay down."   
"No, you're not pulling that dog shit on me today, Shimada."

Hanzo chuckled, realizing McCree is still essentially just a puppy dog when he touches him; even now, Jesse is rutting into the hands on his waist.     
"Breakfast can wait,"  Jesse bit his lip, trying not to give into Hanzo's skillful hands, teasing him perfectly.  Hanzo dug into his V-line with both hands, pushing Jesse underneath of him to smother him in passionate, yet shallow kisses.  

Jesse leaned up to nip at Hanzo's bottom lip, not hard enough to spill the warm wine, but just enough to leave his lip swollen. God, he loved the surprised look on the demon's face, and the scent after alone was able to make him bust.  (Bust a nut, ayyyy lmao)

Jesse didn't even realize when Hanzo's cold hands started unbuttoning his shirt, that was until Hanzo bit down on his shoulder, slowly making his way down his chest, too.  His werewolf boyfriend was built for sure, but he was chubby around his torso, which Hanzo thought was adorable.  Honestly, he thought it was just an American trend, too.  

The demon bit his left nipple, taking it in his mouth and wetting it with his tongue, all the while, Jesse was touch starved and trying to force contact between himself and Hanzo.    
"Calm down, or I will not continue."  He was stern, but he also knew the authority dynamic went straight to Jesse's dick.  He loved being overpowered, even if he knew he was way stronger than Hanzo;  the demon enjoyed having control over his puppy of a boyfriend.  

"Fine, just," Jesse felt the hands on his hips slip down to cup his erection through his pajama pants, "God, y-yea, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha-Hanzo... please?" Jesse's eyes seemed to beg innocently, but his face as a whole gave off a lewd motive behind the words mindlessly spilling over his bottom lip and becoming physical gestures. 

"Well. You were right earlier. We should get breakfast first."  
"No... Let's finish this first. Or I'll go sicko mode."

A few more minutes of Jesse shamelessly rutting into Hanzo's hands and the sheets were being balled up in the corner. Both headed out the door, through the hallway, and down the modern stairs into the kitchen where they were surrounded by decorum that materialized from the 1960's. 

"Do you want eggs or turkey?" Jesse then scrapped that idea mentally and decided to make both regardless. They had a tendency to overeat if Jesse made the meals since Jesse didn't pay any mind to the labels on the back. "Fuck nutrition labels, kek."

"Be careful, the top left burner doesn't work. Use the bottom left." Hanzo called out while searching for their designated plates and cups. 

Smoke rose up to the ceiling and conjugated, swirling around to mimic the pattern of the spatula Jesse was using. 

Today was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H sorry i didnt know how to end it + im not feeling this fic or ship much anymore! Pm me for my gamertag if you wanna play overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> This is where my memos cut me off so. next chapter soon


End file.
